Etre le dindon de la farce
by SeanConneraille
Summary: Harry en avait marre, c'était toujours à lui de se farcir les trucs pénibles et aujourd'hui ça n'allait certainement pas changer…Ou presque.


**Disclaimer :** rien à moi tout à elle blablabla sauf la chanson !

**Couple :** HPDM

**Note :** voilà donc j'avais écrit cette petite chose à la suite d'un message de Noo qui m'avait bien fait rire et je l'avais postée sur Manyfics au mois de janvier. Et puis je voulais faire un petit truc pour Noyel et en fait j'ai la flemme, donc j'ai décidé de la poster ici puisqu'elle est plutôt dans le thème. Voilà ! Avec un peu d'avance parce que j'aurai pas le temps de poster le jour même.

Merci à Artoung et artemis pour leur avis. Vous roxxez les filles \o

Et Joyeux Noël tout le monde !

* * *

**Etre le dindon de la farce**

* * *

-Allez Harry, au boulot…

-Plus vite que ça.

-Non mais les gars c'était pour rire hein, j'étais saoul en plus alors ça compte pas.

-Tut tut tut…Est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de te défiler Harry ?

-Mais non George.

-Non lui c'est Fred et j'ai bien l'impression que notre cher Ryry est une poule mouillée frérot.

-Bizarre, j'ai la même sensation.

-Mais nooooon, vous n'écoutez rien de ce que je vous dis. C'est juste totalement absurde ! Je n'étais pas conscient de mes actes cette soirée-là, vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à faire ça !

-Tu as parié Harry…

-Et tu as PERDU !

-Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir que Sirius et Remus…enfin merde quoi !

-Voyons Harry, même Ron…tu sais, Ron, notre petit frère, tu te rappelles ?

-Oui, même notre Ronnie Boy se doutait de quelque chose.

-Mais !

-Pas de mais qui tienne. Tu y vas.

- Je veux pas. Vous pouvez pas me demander de faire ça. Pas vous !

- Donne-nous une seule bonne raison.

-Vous…je…je vous ai aidé à lancer votre magasin !

-…

-…

-Fred, tu vois ce que je vois ?

-Chantage…

-Je suis presque de votre famille, ce serait trop cruel de faire subir ça à votre petit frère de cœur.

-Chantage affectif !

-C'est très mal…

-C'est vil…

-C'est sournois.

-On aime ça !

-Ah ! Je peux m'en aller alors ?

-Non.

-S'il vous plait !

-Regarde, il essaie les yeux de chiot battu.

-Pitié !

-On voit l'influence de Sirius.

-Allez soyez sympas !

-Impressionnant…

-Je vous en supplie !

-Mais pas vraiment efficace…

-Avec le déguisement.

-Humpf ! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?

-Parce que…

-C'est ton destin.

-Et ben il est complètement pourri.

-On a pas dit le contraire.

-Merci de me réconforter les gars, ça fait plaisir.

-Mais de rien voyons.

-Y'a pas de quoi.

-Allez en scène lionceau !

-Et n'oublie pas ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu ne le fais pas.

-Bande de…

-Allons Harry ne dis pas certaines choses que tu ne penses pas…

-Et que tu pourrais regretter.

-Pourquoi vous êtes à Gryffondor vous déjà ?

-Tu préfères pas le savoir.

-Sur ce, on te laisse ici….

-A tout de suite !

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent après un signe de la main et un grand sourire goguenard, laissant Harry seul devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Merlin, il allait vraiment faire _ça_ devant…TOUT LE MONDE !

Le brun essaya de se prendre la tête entre les mains mais son costume bloquait ses mouvements, aussi les laissa-t-il retomber le long de son corps avec un profond soupir.

Ses bras rebondirent légèrement sur son estomac.

Putain, dire qu'il lui restait deux ans…DEUX ANS dans cette foutue école !

Est-ce qu'il pouvait au moins lancer un sort d'oubliettes général après son show ?

Non hein…

Evidemment, ça serait trop simple sinon.

Harry se tortilla sur le côté et arriva à se gratter le front avec son pouce et à remonter ses lunettes.

Il pensa un instant à les retirer, au moins si les gens le voyaient, lui ne distinguerait qu'une masse floue et colorée.

Malheureusement pour lui, les jumeaux avaient lourdement insisté pour qu'il les garde, arguant que c'était la première chose qu'on reconnaissait chez lui avec ses cheveux, qu'il avait dû laisser à l'air libre.

Heureusement que son visage était à moitié caché…

Harry retint un cri de désespoir absolu et s'avança, le pas lourd et pataud, vers les deux grandes portes de bois.

Dans cinq secondes il enterrait totalement sa vie sociale, il avait le droit de prendre son temps non ?

Le Gryffondor souffla un bon coup et poussa les battants…

Il avança de trois pas précisément et s'arrêta.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent négligemment dans sa direction…

Avant de revenir à lui dans un curieux effet de ralenti.

Si Harry n'avait pas été si stressé et sur le point de se faire dessus, il se serait vraiment amusé à voir la stupéfaction et l'horreur s'imprimer sur le visage de ses condisciples.

Des mâchoires se décrochèrent, des fourchettes tombèrent, des yeux s'exorbitèrent.

De l'eau coula à coté de quelques verres, du jus de citrouille fut renversé et quelques élèves récoltèrent de nouvelles décorations sur leurs vêtements…

Une cuisse de poulet qui vous échappait par inadvertance ça se terminait rarement sans conséquences.

Le temps se figea dans la Grande Salle.

Deux légers ricanements identiques brisèrent cependant le silence pesant qui envahissait la pièce.

Fred et George Weasley se délectaient totalement de l'instant présent et attendaient avec impatience la suite des évènements.

Le brun se racla la gorge avant d'agiter légèrement sa baguette.

Une petite musique entrainante et enfantine s'éleva dans les airs.

Harry tapa de la patte pour prendre le rythme et commença à chanter d'une voix légèrement chevrotante étouffée par le gros bec qui lui mangeait le visage :

- « Je suis uneuh dindeuh qui se dandineuuuuh

Quiiii se dandineuuuh !»

Il tourna le dos aux élèves et agita son énorme postérieur imitation peau de dindon, orné de trois pauvres petites plumes.

Des exclamations fusèrent alors qu'Harry faisait de nouveau face à son public.

-« Je suis uneuh dindeuh qui veut que l'on dineuuuuh

Qui veut que l'on dineuuuuh ! »

Harry agita ses mains cachées dans ses moufles toujours en peau de dinde.

Un coup à gauche, un coup à droite.

Avant de tapoter son gros bidon.

Quelques élèves commencèrent à pouffer.

-« Je suis uneuh dindeuh qui veut qu'on la videuuuuuh

Qui veut qu'on la videuuuuuh ! »

Le Gryffondor plia les genoux et fit un geste d'explosion à partir de son ventre tout en poussant sur ses jambes.

Il fit une petite vrille et présenta à nouveau son imposant croupion aux élèves qui riaient maintenant aux éclats.

Il plia ses bras pour en faire de petites ailes de chaque côté puis, tête tournée vers la table des Serpentard, il s'exclama passionnément en remuant son gros derrière :

-« Fourrez-moi ! Fourrez-moi ! Et enfou-rnez moiiiiiiiiii ! »

La musique s'arrêta sous les sifflements et les applaudissements puis, dans son dos, s'inscrivirent trois mots à l'encre violette qui provoquèrent un véritable tollé général.

« _Fourre-moi Malfoy !_ »

Harry eut juste le temps d'intercepter le regard vif et acéré que lui lança le blond avant de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

HDHDHD

Le Serpentard le rattrapa trois couloirs plus loin.

Heureusement pour eux, c'était dans un passage que peu d'élèves connaissaient qui leur offrit donc un abri tout à fait relatif.

Mais, malheureusement pour Harry, Malfoy s'était agrippé au cordon de la fermeture éclair cachée dans son dos pour le retenir.

Et, bien évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Harry, déséquilibré, tomba en avant, ouvrant à son insu le déguisement sur toute sa longueur.

Révélant…

La bouche de Malfoy s'ouvrit sur un o muet d'étonnement alors que ses yeux luisaient de convoitise.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire particulièrement satisfait et affamé.

Car Harry était nu sous son costume -c'était la seule solution qu'avaient trouvé les jumeaux pour obliger Harry à effectuer son gage- et la position dans laquelle il était tombé offrait son postérieur au vu et au su de tous.

Et quelle agréable vision.

Harry était en train de se redresser lamentablement à quatre pattes quand une main sur sa fesse droite le fit glapir de surprise et se retourner brusquement.

Il déglutit fortement sous le regard brûlant qui le fixait.

-Héhé, euh Malfoy tu voudrais bien…dégager ?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit non aujourd'hui ?

-Tu as la chair de poule Potter, susurra le blond à son oreille.

-Wouah depuis quand t'es si près toi ?

-Depuis que j'en ai envie.

-Ouais bah recule un peu tu veux ?

-Non.

-Si !

Il fusilla du regard le Serpentard.

Malfoy avança.

Harry recula.

Le brun essaya de s'échapper mais le déguisement le gênait.

Il arriva finalement à dégager ses mains des manches et s'éloigna plus rapidement pour se retrouver…coincé contre un mur.

Harry réussit à se lever sauf que Malfoy, lui, resta à genoux et l'emprisonna entre ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama le Gryffondor totalement paniqué (le contraire ne saurait tarder).

-Et bien, tu t'es dandiné et tu m'as donné envie de diner. Alors je vais commencer par te vider...

Le blond agrippa le bord du costume qui tenait superficiellement aux hanches du Gryffondor et le baissa lentement.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la vision de Malfoy se léchant les lèvres devant son _enthousiaste_réaction.

Et quand le vert et argent plongea…il crut mourir de plaisir.

L'esprit de Harry se vida totalement tout comme le fit une autre partie de son anatomie sous les habiles attentions du blond.

Quand il arriva à se reconnecter avec la réalité ce fut pour sentir une langue sinueuse remonter doucement le long de son torse.

Elle cajola le creux entre ses clavicules puis effleura sa pomme d'Adam faisant basculer sa tête en arrière.

La langue taquine dessina le contour de sa mâchoire avant de se retirer.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se perdit dans ceux de son ennemi.

-Maintenant que je t'ai vidé Potter, reprit le Serpentard d'une voix basse et séductrice, je vais te farcir, te fourrer et t'enfourner jusqu'à ce que tu brûles…

-Intéressant programme, nota Harry d'une vois absente, tu comptes me faire tout ça ailleurs qu'ici ?

Le blond eut un léger sourire en coin avant de souffler tout contre ses lèvres.

-Non.

Et il l'embrassa.

La dernière pensée cohérente du Gryffondor, alors que Malfoy le farcissait avec dévotion, fut de ne pas oublier de remercier les jumeaux.

Puis il zappa tout le reste parce qu'il…aimait…vraiment…sa farce.

Et il en reprendrait assurément une deuxième fournée…voire une troisième, et une quatrième aussi.

Oh et puis après tout il n'était pas au régime, autant finir le plat. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Parce qu'il était parfois bien agréable d'être le dindon de la farce.

* * *

Fin


End file.
